


A Better Man

by ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Make Up, S4x02 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10191785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt/pseuds/ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt
Summary: Miller searches out his boyfriend after the events of S4x02





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't deal with the fact they haven't been seen together making up since ep 2 so I had to write my own. Hope you like it, thanks for reading.

"Bryan?" Miller cautiously put his head through the door to the room he shared with his boyfriend. Through the darkness he could just make out the silhouette on the bed. "Can I come in?" 

"Go away." His voice was hoarse, catching in the back of his throat and jarring at Miller's heart.

"Bry..." he began but trailed off realising he didn't know what to say. 

"Go float yourself." Bryan spat, taking a shaky breath. Miller sighed heavily, silently closing the door behind him. He stood in silence a moment, starring at the figure curled up on the bed, wracking his brain for something to say.

"I'm proud of you." Miller whispered, finally. Bryan lay still, confused. "You put other people before yourself...I wish I could be as good a man." Miller finished, slowly taking a seat at the small sofa.  
Bryan stirred slightly, listening. 

"I...I can't say I endorse what we did today...I wish I could I really do but...we might have passed up our only chance to survive and if you are really going to ask me to save a few at the chance of loosing you..." he trailed off, his throat closing up. He blinked away the tears, rubbing his hands across his head. 

"Jesus Bry I can't do that. The things I would do...how far I would go to get us that little house on the lake, the chickens...it scares the hell out of me." 

Bryan wiped away silent tears, keeping his eyes focused on the opposite wall. 

"But that doesn't mean I'm right...it means I'm selfish and afraid and that...I love you Bry." 

Bryan finally turned to look, seeing the tear track down his boyfriends face, the way his hands shook against his knees. Silently Bryan untangled himself from the bed, taking a seat at the other side of the sofa. Miller looked up at him, his eyes glistening. 

"I love you." 

Bryan slowly reached out a hand, curling his fingers around Miller's shaking palm, his thumb rubbing along the knuckles as he squeezed. 

"I'm so sorry." The words came as a sob and Bryan squeezed his hand tighter, slowly pulling Miller towards him. He silently wrapped his arms around him, Miller burying his head into his chest. They didn't speak, they didn't have anything to say. So they just sat there, clinging to each other, like a life line in the darkness.


End file.
